


Знаешь, нам надо собраться

by Polisha (nuups)



Series: Молодость [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Caretaking, Character Study, Football, Gen, Missing Scene, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/Polisha
Summary: Накрывает желанием встать и извиниться перед всей командой. Игорь почти поднимается со скамейки, когда чувствует на запястье цепкую руку Кости.
Series: Молодость [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114178





	Знаешь, нам надо собраться

**Author's Note:**

> Я не могла «не», мы не могли «не». Этот большой ребенок так расстроился... Впервые на моей памяти. Это зимнее солнце, которое уже ближе к весне не заслуживает такой грусти.
> 
> Спустя почти неделю, но тем не менее рефлексия по кубковому матчу Спартак-ЦСКА.
> 
> Вселенная [Молодости](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8624407), которая все больше напоминает о себе, такое онлайн-включение с текущего таймлайна
> 
> Текст также опубликован на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9134836)

_Когда вы проигрываете, вы не теряете накопленный опыт._

Игорь поднимается и чувствует опустошение. Он хлопает болельщикам, но понимает, что удерживать на лице невозмутимость уже нереально. Контроль над собой и своими собственными эмоциями даёт сбой от невыносимой усталости — все выложились на двести процентов, но не хватило. Игорь ощущает в этом свою вину, и его плечи опускаются. Главное, дотерпеть до дома не выходит — Игорь прячет лицо в подоле футболки. Нет, что вы? Какие слёзы. Просто пот градом льётся.

В голове пусто и совершенно не за что зацепиться, чтобы поймать привычное равновесие. Впервые за долгое время хочется взвыть, а не прокручивать в голове флэшбеки с тем, как он не успевает нагнать атаку и как предательски почти пропахивает носом газон. По сути, мозг понимает всю ситуацию, а вот душа требует реванша. И поорать.

Но сейчас это кажется не самой лучшей идеей. Ровно до того момента, пока его не ловят — из-за его же собственной отрешённости — Костя с Федей.

Раздрай совершенно необъяснимый, и досада на свои же ошибки перерастает — снова впервые за долгое время — в разочарование и неверие в себя. Игоря физически потряхивает — мышцы едва ли не сводит, а от нервов почти трясутся руки. Он сжимает их в кулаки, чтобы не проверять наверняка.

— Игорь, — зовет Костя.

— Эй, — вторит Федя.

Игорь прикрывает глаза и делает несколько выдохов. На плечи опускаются теплые ладони, Федя снова зовёт и просит посмотреть на него. Делать этого не хочется, но тогда точно подключится Костя, а это реальная тяжёлая артиллерия. Так что он с трудом открывает глаза и смотрит. Федя мягко улыбается, подбадривающе. Кости рядом нет, но находится он быстро: обнимает со спины и кладёт голову на плечо, рядом с рукой Феди. Игорь слабо улыбается — кап-кан.

Не самое лучшее место для этого, не самое подходящее время. Но… видимо, решает не он. Вообще, сегодня он уже точно ничего не решает.

В коридоре возникает Ваня и не упускает возможности подойти. Федя с Костей чуть отстраняются, позволяя их общему товарищу прижаться и крепко обнять друга. Это выглядит так… так… Короче, Игорю трудно подобрать слова, но Ваньку он привычно обнимает. Тот бурчит что-то прямо в грудь, просит забить на всё и не грузиться так. Костя тихо добавляет, что ничего криминального. А Федя гладит по предплечью.

Легче не становится, но тут хотя бы появляется ощущение — не один.

Внутри просыпается давно забытое чувство беззащитности. Ведь, по сути, он же совсем пацан зелёный. Но нет — здесь и сейчас — он один из самых опытных защитников, который налажал. Внутренний ребёнок шмыгает носом, а Игорь только сжимает губы в тонкую полоску. В ответ его обнимают как никогда крепко-крепко.

До раздевалки они доходят все вчетвером. Игорь тут же лезет в свой рюкзак и вырубает телефон, не глядя на уведомления. Не сейчас. Он боится того, что может там прочесть. Детальное объяснение, почему они проиграли именно из-за него, его добьёт, а ободрения и не дай бог утешения заставят окончательно сорваться. Не надо. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста — не сейчас!

Накрывает желанием встать и извиниться перед всей командой. Игорь почти поднимается со скамейки, когда чувствует на запястье цепкую руку Кости.

Тот смотрит пристально и качает головой. Игорь читает по губам короткое «не надо». И тут же опускается обратно, сжимая ладонями затылок и наклоняя голову, стараясь стать чуть меньше и незаметнее. В раздевалке стоит гам и шум, но он не доходит до уставшего сознания. Рука Кости теперь сжимает колено, а Игорь немного истерично хихикает — пока Федя в душе, за ним следит Костя. Потом поменяются.

Игорь собирается с силами — мышцы всё ещё дрожат — и всё же встаёт, потянувшись рукой за полотенцем. Внимательный взгляд Кучая преследует Дивея до самой двери к душевым.

Игорь стоит без движения под максимально горячими, практически обжигающими струями воды. Почти больно и это лучше теплого комфорта.

Кожу щиплет, и она чешется. В какой-то момент из-под кипятка, шипя и отплёвываясь, его вытаскивает Васин. Отвешивает лёгкий подзатыльник и выпинывает к остальным. Краем уха Игорь слышит, что следующим пытаются привести в чувство Карпа.

В раздевалке его уже, правда, ждут Кучаловы, и Игорь интуитивно понимает — уедут они все вместе.

Игорь не знает, рад он этому или нет — он вообще сейчас не особо понимает, что он чувствует. Знает только, что нет сил сопротивляться, разговаривать и вообще особо реагировать. Так что пусть. После душа он сам себе напоминает тряпичную куклу. А лучше бы неваляшку.

Да… неваляшку было бы лучше.

Но неваляшку или валяшку — его берут под оба локтя (практически буквально) и сопровождают — в голове вертится слово «конвой».

Хотя идти, когда у выхода их поджидают — тяжёло. То, что их ждут — не вопрос, а утверждение. Игорь благодарен их болельщикам, но сейчас ему даже страшно выходить со стадиона. Хочется раствориться или телепортироваться сразу подальше — к машине Кости или Феди. Ведь всем нужно немного их внимания, и он понимает, как это важно для фанатов. И ему _почти_ не сложно.

Игорь придерживает парней у выхода и на вопросительный взгляд неловко предлагает:

— Может, подождём ещё кого-нибудь из наших? Ну…

У Кости делается очень странное выражение лица: оно вроде бы и смягчается, но он и едва ли не закатывает глаза. Но в итоге вместо этого переглядывается с Чалом.

— Давай ты в машину, а мы с Федей возьмём большую часть фанов на себя. Не боись, тебя поймут, — и хлопает Игоря по плечу.

Дивей глубоко вздыхает и кивает, а Федя таки открывает дверь.

Игорь валится на заднее сиденье и вытягивается с максимально возможным комфортом для своего роста. Все три адреса Костя знает наизусть и комфортно всем везде одинаково. Ну, Игорю бы хотелось в это верить.

Однако, когда они оказываются у его дома, он всё-таки немного удивляется.

— Спасибо, что подбросили, — начинает было Игорь, усаживаясь на заднем сиденье и цепляя кроссовки.

— Вываливайся и пошли, — фыркает Костя — тоже уставше и из последних сил. — «Подбросили», слышал? — кидает Феде, иронично покачав головой.

— Э-э-э… — тянет Игорь, рассматривая пустые передние сиденья и стоящих на улице парней. Но, что делать? Вываливается следом.

— Пошли… Только, я это… К гостям не готовился, — трёт шею и непривычно тушуется. Чего это они.

— А то мы бардаков в квартирах не видали, — отбивает Федя. — Вот чего не видели, так это… — и замолкает, не договорив. Он тоже замученный и серый, но держится. Уж точно лучше Игоря.

Но, увы, у Феди и опыта в этом говёном деле намного больше. На-мно-го. Не то чтобы это плюс, но скилл имеется, и Игорь хочет научиться ему как можно быстрее.

Костя подталкивает обоих к подъезду. Игорь открывает и пропускает их внутрь первыми, а сам целую секунду хочет малодушно захлопнуть дверь и остаться снаружи — замерзнуть, продрогнуть и выморозить все гложущее из головы.

Но его упорно тянут в нужном направлении. Сопротивляться сил нет, и он проворачивает ключ, заходя в квартиру. В ней темно и кажется — только кажется — что холоднее, чем обычно. Костя по-хозяйски включает свет, а Федя мягко усаживает Игоря на низенькую обувницу и расстёгивает ему куртку. Смотрит и порывисто обнимает. Игорь дышит теплом и чувствует себя совершенным ребёнком.

Но всё-таки отталкивает несильно чужие руки, когда чувствует, что его вот-вот накроет волной жалости к себе. Надеется, что Федя правильно его поймёт.

Тот ласково гладит напоследок по затылку и озвучивает очевидную вещь — они ждут его на кухне. Игорь кивает и поднимается следом, но заруливает в ванную. Нужно собраться и хотя бы пару минут провести без чужого присутствия.

В зеркало на себя смотреть не хочется, но Игорь с маниакальным упорством всё равно смотрит. Не справился. Не смог. Не сделал.

Интересно, кэп так же загрызается? После игры с Уралом тот ходил мрачнее тучи, а Игорь мысленно жал плечами и думал, что никому и в голову не придет винить вратаря — со всеми бывает. А сейчас вот очень понимает. Сам себя ешь сильнее.

Не то чтобы он хотел… Но это — тоже опыт. Никуда от него не деться. Горький, но, наверное, нужный ему именно сейчас.

На кухне уже стоят чашки, и бок о бок сидят Федя с Костей. Рядом с его кружкой лежит протеиновый батончик, и становится чуточку легче.

Игорь хоть и чувствует что-то близкое к «кусок в горло не лезет», но, тяжело упав на стул, всё же торопливо откусывает в надежде, что так его не будут пытаться вытащить на разговор. Не надо ни про «бывает», ни про «завтра новый день и новая тренировка», про «опыт» тоже не нужно. Не дай бог ещё про гол вспомнят. Хотя Костя вот молодец — какую передачу отдал. Впрочем, он тоже небось скажет, что это ничего не значит. Хотя если бы они не проебались в защите — и в частности сам Игорь — то очень бы даже значило.

Но вместо этого Кучаловы заводят какую-то фоновую беседу, и Игорь понимает, что, кажется, он постепенно уплывает. Зевает и ощущает накатывающую сонливость.

Хотя, вероятнее всего он и не уснет. Дивей безуспешно пытается прикрыть рот ладонью, но цепкий взгляд Кости всё равно останавливается на нем.

— Игорь… — замолкает на секунду, явно думая, как лучше сказать, — давай прямо? Мы видим, что тебя потряхивает, поэтому скажи честно, ты хочешь, чтобы мы уехали или остались?

Игорь зависает. Он будет вертеться и мучиться в теплых объятьях, но и в пустой квартире, возможно, станет только хуже.

Он, кажется, так откровенно теряется, что включается Федя:

— Давай мы у тебя в гостиной останемся? Если что — разбудишь, а так мы не трогаем.

Игорь улыбается чуть нервно, но кивает. Это действительно то, что ему сейчас необходимо. Не удушающее давление со стороны, а просто осознание, что рядом кто-то есть и всегда можно найти поддержку.

К тому же диван большой и уже давно хорошо знакомый парням. Уже несколько раз, когда они заваливались к Игорю, то спали на нём. И всё всех устраивало.

Игорь порывается сказать, что одеяло и подушки в шкафу, но его выпроваживают со словами «знаем-знаем, плавали».

Дверь в комнату остаётся приоткрытой, как когда-то давно-давно дома.

Игорь лежит на кровати и ворочается. Не спится, хотя и усталость, и нервы, и просто… Да хуево, чего уж там. Ночь же самое время для самокопаний и выкручивающих свежих флэшбеков. Он с мазохистским удовольствием крутит в голове всё дополнительное время и своё падение. А от картинок того, как его пытались подбодрить Никси и Илюха, вообще тошно, прямо до жгучих слез в уголках глаз. Игорь тихонько хлюпает носом и закусывает губу.

Из-за двери доносится приглушенный шум: сначала звон посуды — Федя с Костей моют за собой чашки, потом шебуршание, скрип и тихие голоса — разбирают диван. Игорь фокусируется на этом чуждом для его одиночной квартире шуме и пытается не думать.


End file.
